Field
The present disclosure relates to the reduction or prevention of the entrainment of gases into the suction of a pump during a loss of coolant accident (LOCA).
Description of Related Art
During a Loss of Coolant Accident (LOCA), the Emergency Core Cooling System (ECCS) must pump water to maintain the reactor core water level and to provide a cooling function to the reactor core. However, this same transient may cause gases to be forced downward into an operating Emergency Core Cooling System (ECCS) suction strainer, resulting in gas entrainment. In particular, during a Loss of Coolant Accident (LOCA), both condensable gases (e.g., steam) and non-condensable gases (e.g., nitrogen (N2)) may be directed into a suppression pool, thereby elevating the level of the suppression pool. An Emergency Core Cooling System (ECCS) pump may be used to maintain the suppression pool at an acceptable level by suctioning excess liquid from the suppression pool and supplying the excess liquid to the reactor core. However, the non-condensable gases may become entrained along with the liquid into the suction of the Emergency Core Cooling System (ECCS) pump, thereby causing loss of suction and decreased flow to the reactor core. Furthermore, the presence of non-condensable gases within the Emergency Core Cooling System (ECCS) pump causes cavitation and pump damage, which poses additional safety hazards.